


s07e06(1)

by AngelJul



Series: Сборник код [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul





	s07e06(1)

Началось все с истерики Дина по поводу того, что пришлось сменить любимую Импалу на какое-то ржавое корыто, потом последовало жестокое обращение с ни в чем не повинной игрушкой, и сейчас вот это.  
Когда Дин попросил не выключать эту попсовую песню, Сэм сначала не поверил своим ушам, потому что это было весьма странно, но не стал придавать этому должного значения и принялся изучать карту. Хотя стоило бы. Когда от мимо проезжающей машины на Дина попал свет, Сэм не поверил своим глазам – Дин беззвучно подпевал этой песне, да еще так чувственно и с таким выражением лица... Это было настолько неожиданно, что Сэм украдкой ущипнул себя за руку – не сон и не очередная галлюцинация, настоящая реальность. Дин же, увидев, что Сэм заметил это, как-то неловко облизнулся и быстро отвернулся. То ли улыбку сдержать пытался, то ли стыдно стало за то, что не смог сдержать эмоций. Сэм уткнулся в карту, но любопытство пересилило, и он украдкой снова посмотрел на брата. Тот снова хотел продолжить подпевать, но почувствовав взгляд Сэма, опять отвернулся.  
Сэм словно онемел от увиденного. В свете фар мимо проезжающих машин глаза Дина были невообразимо зеленого цвета, и как он жмурился и шевелил губами, когда подпевал…Почувствовав, что больше не сможет выдержать этой пытки, Сэм выключил магнитолу и попытался отвлечься от непрошенных мыслей изучением маршрута левиафанов. В салоне сразу же повисло напряженное молчание.  
Так и подмывало спросить Дина, спел бы он ему так же. Сэм сразу же одернул себя, это была слишком бредовая идея. Снова бросив на брата взгляд исподтишка, он был перехвачен нечитаемым взглядом Дина:  
\- И долго ты на меня так пялиться будешь? – Нахмурившись, пробурчал тот, - Я же знаю, ты хочешь что-то сказать. Давай, вперед.  
Сэм молчал, долго молчал, обдумывая, что именно сказать брату. Не говорить же о своем больном влечении к нему. Итак, Дин считает его сумасшедшим, хоть и не говорит об этом.  
\- Сэм?! – Поторопил его Дин, теряя терпение. Сэм видимо слишком долго копался в своих мыслях. И только он собрался подколоть Дина, как с губ сорвалось:  
\- Повторишь ради меня?  
Он видел, как Дин несколько раз растерянно моргнул и уставился на него:  
\- Ты о чем?  
Сэм знал, что Дин притворяется. Поэтому, нахмурился и отвернулся, уставившись в окно.  
\- Сэмми… - как-то жалобно позвал Дин, но Сэм даже и не подумал повернуться.  
Он четко слышал отчаянный вздох, как будто Дин на что-то решился и не заметил, как тот свернул на обочину. Когда Дин остановился и тихо произнес: «посмотри на меня…пожалуйста», Сэм невольно вздрогнул и обернулся.  
\- Сэмми…я могу это повторить, но зачем тебе это? Я не хочу, чтобы ты считал меня больным или извращенцем. Тебе это не нужно, поверь. У тебя и так хватает проблем и без эт…  
\- Просто повтори, гладя мне в глаза, – четко и как-то холодно произнес Сэм, перебив брата и не совсем понимая, что ему пытается объяснить Дин.  
И Дин повторил, точнее, запел, как Сэм и просил, глядя ему в глаза:  
Совсем без любви, не нахожу себе места без тебя,  
Знаю, ты был прав, сохраняя веру так долго...  
Совсем без любви, кто я без тебя?  
Я не могу опоздать, чтоб сказать, что был неправ...

Допеть Дину было не суждено, потому что его заткнули поцелуем. Сначала он удивленно распахнул глаза, но осознание пришло очень быстро и, растворившись в ощущениях, он обнял Сэма и постарался не думать ни о чем эти несколько прекрасных мгновений.


End file.
